


My Best Friend

by CTippy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Crowley x Aziraphale video. Song: You're my best friend by Queen.





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> How I managed to make this video basically all with speaking scenes, I don't know. I just know I was looking for parallels and ended up with this. LOL  
> They were both the perfect casting choices, they portrayed perfectly the dynamic these two have - which I love, they act both like long-time friends and an old married couple and this Queen song is just so perfect!

[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/tagged/good-omens)\- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VRA8gMh64M&t=13s) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
